the_100_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Delano
Delano 'was a minor character in the second season of The 100. He is portrayed by cast member Brendon Zub and debuted in the third episode of Season 2. Delano was a scavenger and rogue Grounder living with other out-casts. Delano was kicked out of the Woods Clan for being a liar and a thief. Early Life Delano was an original inhabitant of Earth. He had been living with the Woods Clan in the area the 100 landed in before the events of the series premiere, however, he was cast out due to being a liar and a thief. Throughout the Series 'Season 2 In "Reapercussions", he is first seen with his other Grounders travelling through the woods. He is eventually ambushed by Bellamy, Finn, Murphy, Monroe and Sterling who take him back to the underground bunker. When they arrive, they interrogate him until he reveals information on where the 100 are. Eventually when is at gun point, he tells them they are currently held at one of their camps. When they discuss what to do with Delano, Finn eventually shoots him in the head, killing him. In "Human Trials", he is mentioned by Nyko when he is trying to convince Finn and Murphy that they do not have their friends at their camp. Nyko tells them how Delano and the rest of his men were traitors, and were cast out because of this. In "Fog of War", Delano's dead body is found in the underground bunker by Clarke and Finn. Physical Appearance Delano has dark brown hair that is shaved on both sides, with a long braid going down the middle. He also has a dark brown beard with dark brown eyes to match. He has one eye, while the other is closed and the skin around it is scarred, and he is short. Personality Delano is a thief and a liar as Nyko explains those are the reasons why he was kicked out of The Woods Clan. Delano is also vengeful, and sent the Delinquents to the wrong camp on purpose as his revenge for being kicked out of the Woods Clan. Relationships 'Finn Collins' Finn saw that Delano was wearing Clarke's watch, so he and some of the other Delinquents kidnap Delano. Finn helps interrogate Delano on Clarke's whereabouts, but he just keeps repeating that he doesn't know, and that he found the watch outside the Delinquents' camp. Finn beats him with a pistol in hopes that Delano will tell him and the other Delinquents where their friends, including Clarke, are. When that doesn't work, Finn holds the pistol to Delano's head and says he has three seconds to give them the truth, and Delano only offers to draw a map when Finn gets down to the last second. The Delinquents are about to leave when Murphy and Bellamy argue what to do with Delano, and Finn shoots and kills Delano to end the dispute between the two. Appearances Delano has appeared in "Reapercussions" and was mentioned in two other episodes of Season 2: "Human Trials" and "Fog of War". Notes and Trivia *Delano has only one eye. **It is unknown how he ended up with only one eye. *His lie in "Reapercussions" caused the Grounder massacre in "Human Trials". *He is the second Grounder to be tortured by members of the 100, the first being Lincoln. *His body was removed off-screen from the bunker by Finn and Clarke at the end of "Fog of War". Category:The 100 Category:Season 2 Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Grounders